ESL systems typically include a plurality of ESLs for each merchandise item in a store. ESLs display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A store may contain thousands of ESLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The ESLs are coupled to a central server where information about the ESLs is typically maintained in an ESL data file which contains ESL identification information and ESL merchandise item information. The central server sends messages, including register update messages, to the ESLs utilizing communication base stations (CBSs).
While prior ESL systems provide many of the capabilities required by retailers, these systems may suffer from various disadvantages. For example, while communication between the central server and the ESLs is quite reliable, if the ESL has been moved from its assigned location the ESL may not be able to receive a message from the particular CBS which transmits messages to the ESL. Additionally, if the ESL has not been assigned a correct timeslot, the ESL may not be listening for messages at the appropriate time. Such situations effectively sever communication between the ESL and its associated CBS until the ESL can be found and corrective action taken. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that automatically locates ESLs which are not responding to messages by determining a CBS near the ESL and determining a timeslot on which the ESL can communicate.